1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pigment dispersion used in a production process of a paint, an ink, a toner and a resin molding, and yellow toner for a recording method such as electrophotography, electrostatic recording, magnetic recording, toner-jet method and liquid development method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An azo pigment is widely used for a coloring agent such as a paint, an ink-jet ink, an electrophotographic toner and a color filter. When using an azo pigment in those fields, an azo pigment is required to finely dispersed in a solvent to improve the spectral property such as the coloring power and the transparency. However, when an azo pigment becomes fine, an azo pigment is generally aggregated in a dispersion process or the following production process, and deterioration of the coloring power or the transparency occurs.
To solve these problems, various kinds of pigment dispersants have been proposed. International Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9942532 describes a pigment dispersant represented by Solsperse (registered trademark, manufactured by Lubrizol Corporation). However, a pigment dispersant described in Patent Literature 1 is not sufficient to disperse in a nonpolar solvent such as styrene monomer.
Further, as described in Belgian Patent No. 612657, an acetoacetanilide-type monoazo compound has been used for a yellow or red coloring agent (pigment).